Kid Anima
by Ventus-Data
Summary: Hades is back, somehow, and sent a surprise attack on Skyworld. Pit's out of the picture for a moment, and just when things started looking up for our hero twins, lightning strikes, opening a rift and sending the twin angels to another world. How can they get back home? What's a 'plus anima? Why do people fear these 'plus anima? And most importantly...is Husky a boy? Please read!
1. Chapter 1 Realm Switch

**Me: Hello! **

**Pit: Hi!**

**Cooro: wassap!**

**Husky and Dark Pit: ...**

**Pit: they're no different...except Husky's more of a good guy...**

**Dark Pit: hey, I could be good too!**

**Pit: says the one who tried TO KILL ME!**

**Husky: he got you there.**

**Dark Pit: shut up, fish. **

**Husky: =_= can we just go on?**

**Me: 0-e...eerr, yyyeah...anyways, can someone do the disclaimer and couples? Senri? Anyone?**

**Senri: ...Cooro...**

**Me: Fine, Cooro?**

**Cooro: M'kay! ^^ **

**Disclaimer: DP doesn't own +anima or Kid Icarus! ...but she wishes she does! **

**and the couples aaare:**

**HuskyxNana**

**PitxViridi**

**Dark PitxPalutena(i honestly have no clue how i'm going to do this...)**

**and any requests?**

**Me: thank you~ Okay, enjoy! ^^**

* * *

Sky World 7:00 PM

Pit's weapon: Viridi Palm

Dark Pit's weapon: Dark Pit Staff**(hey, stop laughing =_=)**

A flightless angel slept peacefully on his bed. He was dreaming about a special someone until his goddess's voice woke him up mentally.

"Pit! Pit! Are you awake? Pit! I need your help now!"she called desperately.

Pit's eyes opened slowly as he sat up, rubbing his eye. "I am now. Hoaaah~ What's the matter, Lady Palutena?"

"The underworld is attacking again!" Palutena exclaimed. "Now, get dressed and hurry!"

Pit's attention was right away caught since he was already dressed and heading out with the Viridi Palm equipped. "I'm on the case, Lady Palutena!" he replied as he jumped out of the door.

"I'm activating your flight, Pit," Palutena said as Pit's wings glowed blue and he felt power and light fill his wings. He smiled and thanked the Goddess as he jumped out of the door and right away he was greeted by a Monoeye.

"Ah!" he screeched in sudden alarm as he shot a charged shot of vines at it, destroying it. "Whoa, this is crazy! They just came from nowhere! I thought I solved this problem when I took down Hades!"

"Ho hoh hoh!" another ominous voice rung in his head. "Long time, no see, Pitty Pat!"

Pit's eyes shot up as he fought more Underworld troops. "Hades! I thought I-"

"Ah ah ah! You _thought!_ But time's passed and guess what? Gods can't be killed! Really, now. You may have silenced me for awhile but not forever!" Hades laughed.

"Then what about Medusa?" Palutena asked.

"Well, technically she's the queen of the Underworld, not so much as a goddess..." Hades explained. "Besides, being the God of the Underworld has its bonuses."

"No, she's the Goddess of Darkness, haven't you remembered at least that much?" Palutena grumbled.

"Same-same," Hades replied.

"Oh, really now? And what sort of bonus is that?" Pit asked, slamming a Mik into the wall.

"Being able to revive yourself and others as many times as your weak heart desires! Plus, I could choose who's accepted into the underworld, like, per say, gods and little Pitty Pat here~" Hades taunted.

Pit snickered silently.

"Oh? And what's so funny, Pitty Pat?" Hades growled.

"When you said 'as your weak heart desires,' since you're the god of the underworld and stuff, technically, you called your heart weak. Which I can agree on since it's so cute and I sorta destroyed it," Pit said, destroying a few more monoeyes.

"Ah, yes, well, good for you. But I don't need a heart as you can see!" Hades gloated.

"Yes, Hades, we all see that..." Palutena said with sarcasm.

Pit growled as a Mik slapped its tongue on him after destroying a Belunka. "Grr, y'know your underworld army troops are really getting annoying!"

"Oh, yes, Pitty Pat! I believe that's what I was aiming for this whoole time," Hades replied. Pit rolled his eyes. Hades yawned,"This is getting boring, now. Bye bye, Pitty Pat!"

Pit looked confused. "Wait, what?"

"Oh no!" Palutena gasped.

All of a sudden Pit's body froze into intense pain. Electricity shocked his whole body, leaving his wings and body charred. He screamed from the top of his lungs in unbelievable pain.

"Pit!" Palutena exclaimed. "Centurions! Go after him!"

The lightning shock finally stopped and Pit stayed in the air for a few moments before loosing consciousness and falling to the Earth.

"Piiit!" Palutena screamed in his mind, trying to wake him but to no avail. He was falling. "Quick! Centurions! Help him!" But strangely, none of them reacted, too busy fighting the underworld. Had Hades cut their connection somehow? "Oh, no! Pit! This is bad! Very, very bad!"

"Tch, I can't leave you for five minutes without you getting defeated so easily, can I, Puppet?" a voice growled as a black shadow appeared and swiped Pit's burning body.

"Pittoo!" Palutena exclaimed. "But...how could you be flying? I'm not doing this..."

"Grr! What did I say about calling me that? Erg! You people are so..." Dark Pit grumbled to himself. Wings glowing purple, he searched for a safe place to set Pit's body down.

Another voice laughed,"Palutena, remember what I said to Pit? I can do anything you can do better! You're not the only Goddess who can grant the power of flight!"

"Viridi! When did you...?"

"You were so busy worrying about your barbaqued angel, you never realized I sent in my troops to help," Viridi spat.

"Oh, well, I-" Palutena started.

"Yeah, yeah, we get it, Palutena," Dark Pit said, rolling his eyes. He finally found a safe place to put Pit and flew there.

"Ah, ah ah! Not so fast, Pittooey! Hyaah!" Hades yelled as he sent another bolt of lightning towards them. Dark Pit barely dodged it by a feather and smirked.

"Hah! Is that the best you got?" he taunted.

"No, _this _is!" Hades laughed and sent another thunderbolt, electricuting his whole body and Pit's too.

Dark Pit screamed off the top of his lungs in agony as pain surged through both Pits' bodies.

Dark Pit's body fell to the Earth along with Pit.

"Pittoo! Pit!" the Goddesses both yelled in unison. Hades just laughed.

"Hold on, guys! I'll get you!" Viridi said. "Go, my children! Save Dark Pit and Pit!" she ordered.

Two Nutskis flew towards Pit and Dark Pit's falling bodies but were stopped by two Miks and Monoeyes. "Grr! You pesky little! Go, my children! Stop those pesky Underworld troops and save Pit and Dark Pit!"

"U-um, Viridi! You may need to hurry! Pit and Dark pit are-" Palutena started in panic. "Pit! Pittoo!"

"What?" Viridi asked, in a loss. She looked to where she thought Pit and Dark Pit were, but saw nothing but a blue portal-like thing underneath them. Two Nutskis followed them in as their bodies disappeared. "Uh oh..."

"Oh, my, what a mess you two are in~" Hades laughed.

"Hades! Shut up before I make you!" Viridi growled.

"Ooh~ I'm trembling!" Hades said in sarcasm.

"Hades!" Viridi yelled.

"Okay, okay!"

"Viridi, I don't think we should be yelling at Hades at this moment. It seems as though Pit and Pittoo were sent somewhere else. Let me go search for them," Palutena said.

Hades cursed silently. "Phooey!"

"Oh, well that's a relief!" Viridi sighed.

"But this could pose as a threat, since we have no idea if where they went. It seems like the work of another god but somewhat...distant," explained the Light Goddess.

" 'Distant?' " Then the underworld army started to retract. "What, you're fleeing already?" Viridi snorted.

"I came here to wreck havoc to Pitty Pat and Pittoey and you, but since Pitty Pat and Pittoey aren't here, what's the use?" Hades sighed.

"He has a point," Palutena didn't argue. "Right now, we have to focus on saving Pit and Pittoo."

"Yeah, you're right," Viridi agreed.

"..." Palutena stayed quiet.

"Palutena?" Viridi asked, feeling worried a bit.

"I think I found them, but something is getting in the way to reach them," Palutena explained.

"What?" Viridi asked, astounded. Not even _she _could find them so fast.

"Yes, but I can't reach them quite well... I'm trying to heal Pit and Pittoo but something's getting in the way, like they're somewhere else, as in...not in this world," Palutena explained. "I can't really see it very well, but it's the best I have as of now."

"Not...in this world? This is very very bad," Viridi concluded.

"Yes," agreed Palutena. "We're just going to have to see how things play out..."

* * *

Somewhere in the forest 7:00 PM

"I'm hungryy~" a young boy with black hair complained.

"Shut it, Cooro, we still need to find a water source. Once we do, we can stop for a camp out and then we can fish," a feminen boy with ice blue hair and eyes sighed.

Cooro sighed heavily. "Fiine, whatever you say, Husky~"

Husky shook his head as to say he's helpless.

A young girl with long, wavy, blond hair giggled. "Don't worry, Cooro, we'll find something to eat, right, Senri?" she looked up to a man with silver hair who looked like a native american, sort of. He just nodded. "See? Senri thinks so too!"

Cooro yawned. "Okay, Nana~" he smiled.

just then, Nana and Cooro froze as voice rung in their heads.

The sky lit up with a big bang.

_"Hah! Is that the best you got?" _one voice taunted.

_"No, THIS is!" _another voice laughed and then there was a scream as the sky lit up with another bang.

"What was that!" Nana exclaimed, looking around panicking.

"What was what?" Husky asked, stopping and looking back with his hand on his hip.

"D-didn't you hear it?" Nana studdered, getting frightened.

"Hear what? It was just a little bit of thunder and lightning," Husky explained, rolling his eyes.

"B-but didn't you hear that scream?" Cooro asked.

"Well..I did hear something, but I doubt it was something bad," Husky shrugged.

"Oh, Husky! Stop that!" Nana growled.

"Think about it; why would people be in the middle of a storm?" Husky smirked.

"Doing what we're doing! Traveling!" Nana snapped.

Husky stopped and thought about it. "I hate to admit it but...you're right..."

The voices rang in their heads again.

_"Pit! Pittoo!" _it sounded like a female.

"Look!" Cooro cried, pointing up. There were two figures falling to the ground.

"Oh no, we have to hurry!" Nana cried as a pair of bat wings and ears sprouted. Black crow wings grew from Cooro's back with feathers covering his arms. The two then took off towards the two falling figures, leaving a lost Senri and slightly startled Husky behind.

"Ah- Wait!" Husky exclaimed, jumping back a bit at the sudden flight.

"You take the black one and I'll take the white one!" Nana instructed. Cooro just nodded and flew towards the black angel while Nana flew towards the white angel.

Nana was startled to see they both looked the same with wings! _Were they struck by lightning?_ Nana thought as she grabbed the boy's arm and was almost took down with him.

Cooro grabbed the darker boy's arms and pulled him up. "Nana, let's go!" Cooro called as Nana was trying to get a good grip on Pit's hand.

"O...okay!" Nana struggled as her hands slipped a bit. "Eep!" she screeched a bit and flapped her small wings. "O...Okay, let's go!"

The two flew down gently, trying not to let the boys slip. Nana and Cooro set the twins down onto the grassy floor gently, bringing in their wings.

"Oh, look! wings!" Husky pointed out.

"Did they get struck my lightning? They looked all burned up," Nana asked, taking out a rag and trying to take out the dirt from their face.

"But...what were those voice we heard earlier?" Cooro wondered.

Husky sighed and looked around. "I guess we have no choice but to stay here for the night. Maybe they'll revive by morning? Besides, they're still alive; they're breathing. Let's go _inside _the forest, though?"

Cooro was looking at the black angel, studying his wings. They looked like twins but somewhat deeper than that, like they were the same? Naw, that's impossible. Cooro shook his head in thought.

"Cooro! what're you doing there? Come on!" Husky's voice brought him out from his thoughts. Cooro looked up to see Senri holding the white boy over his shoulders, drapping wings and all.

"O-oh! Coming!" Cooro said as he turned to the black boy and looked to Nana. They took his arms and legs but accidentally dropped him. Senri then came and took him over his shoulder as well.

"Thanks, Senri!" Nana smiled. Senri smiled slightly and followed Husky.

* * *

**Please review! ^^**


	2. Chapter 2 Awoken

**:3**

**I own nothing but the plot. **

* * *

Somewhere in the forest 6:13 am

Pit opened his eyes to see sunshine. He looked up from his side position on the floor and saw four people. Three being kids, and one being a man. Two boys and two girls. ...girls? Pit wasn't even sure that the second one was _even_ and _girl_. Pit shook his head and sat up and looked to his side. Dark Pit was sleeping next to him.

A boy with black hair and feathers in it walked up to him. "Oh, good! You're awake! I was beggining to worry!" the boy smiled.

A girl with long, wavy blond hair in a dress walks up. "Oh, I'm so glad!"

Dark Pit's eyes shot open as he shook his head fast. "Wha?" he looked up to the strange people. He jolted up and took a stance, widening his wings. "Who are you?" he asked threateningly.

Pit jumped up as well, only since he was at a complete loss. As he stumbled up, a very sharp pain surged through his left arm, making him cringe in pain. He crouched on one knee as he held his left arm. The boy with blue hair walked up. "Are you okay? You shouldn't move much. You were shot down by lightning last night, I'm surprised you two are still alive..."

"You...helped us?" Pit asked.

The boy smirked. "Well, not me specifically. Those two were the ones who helped." He pointed to the boy with black hair and girl with blonde. The two waved hi. Pit politetly waved back with his right hand.

Pit looked to Dark Pit but his attention was on the four. The Tiger Claws materialized in his hands and he made a stance.

The man growled and his right hand mutated into that of a bear's claw.

"Senri, back down, it's okay. They're just scared, that's all," Cooro calmed the beast man down. Senri looked to Cooro and nodded.

Pit winced at Senri. "Wh-who are you?" he asked.

Cooro smiled. "I'm Cooro! I'm a crow +anima. And this is Senri! He's a bear +anima!" he said, signalling to the older one.

The he-she boy-girl blue head stepped up. "I'm Husky. I'm a fish +anima." _Well, its voice seems like a boy's. So, he must be a guy? _Pit thought.

"My name is Nana! A bat +anima! Who're you?" the girl with blond smiled.

"A-anima? What the heck?" Dark Pit shook his head confused. "I'm Dark Pit, servant to no one but myself."

"And I'm Pit, servant to the goddess Palutena!" Pit smiled kindly. He then came closer and whispered to the people. "But we call Dark Pit, 'Pittoo', though."

Dark Pit ignored Pit and his tensed body cooled down as the Tiger Claws disappeared.

"Whoa! Do you have two animas?" Cooro asked.

"What's an anima?" Pit asked, tilting his head.

"Well, you're an anima, just like us!" Nana explained. "Cooro show him your wings!"

"Why just me?" Cooro looked to Nana.

"Fine, fine," Nana growled as bat wings sprouted from her back and her ears grew longer.

Cooro nodded as black bird wings widened from his back and feathers grew on his arms.

Dark Pit winced and flapped his wings. "Y'know, it's times like this that I wish I never went near that Rewind spring. But then again, no you, no me..."

"Hmm, maybe I should make a bonfire right now and torch your wings on fire, then?" Pit replied.

"You wouldn't dare..." Dark Pit growled.

"I would...but your fists scare me..." Pit turned his back.

"That's what I thought," Dark Pit nodded. He turned his attention back to the three. "So...what you're saying is that we're 'plus anima'?"

Cooro nodded and then flew up. "Y-you can fly? !" Pit exclaimed.

"Well, yeah. Of course I can fly," Cooro replied.

Pit and Dark Pit slunk their heads. "You're not even an angel and you can fly? This is very embarrassing..." Pit sighed.

Cooro and Nana tilted their heads. "What, can't you fly?" Nana asked.

Pit looked up and his face turned red. "I-I-I...th-that is..."

"Face it, Pit-stain. We were owned by humans..." Dark Pit sighed, looking up.

"Why can't you fly?" Husky asked.

Pit looked away. "Umm...m-my wings are sorta-"

"You take a good look at the size of these wings! Do you things wings these small could carry someone like us? Really now..." Dark Pit exclaimed, getting annoyed by Pit's studdering. "We can't fly without a certain goddess' help."

"Goddess?" Husky gave them a snooty look like he thought they were lying. "What exactly are you aiming at here?"

"I'm not aiming at anything, 'Husky'. I'm saying we're ange-," Dark Pit started but Pit put his hand on his mouth.

"U-u-um, W-what he _means_ to say is that, uh, we're uh..." Pit tried to think of something. _Anything. _Something to ease their curiosity. Something to stop them from asking anymore questions. And then, a voice appeared in his head.

_"..t!...It! ...re you...ere? Ca...ou hear...e? ...ittoo! Pit!"_ the voice called frantically. Husky, Cooro and Nana froze.

"It's that voice again!" Nana exclaimed. "Where's it coming from?"

Pit's eyes lit up in excitment. "Lady Palutena! Is that you?"

For once, Dark Pit was actually happy to hear a goddess. _"Boys! I found you! Are you okay?"_ Palutena exclaimed, finally getting a fix on the scene.

"We're fine, but-ta..." Pit started.

"...where exactly are we?" Dark Pit said, putting his hand on his hip.

_"Oh, riight. About that.."_ Palutena started.

"...I don't like the sound of that, Lady palutena..." Pit said, crossing his arms.

The anima gang were so confused. These two twins were the weirdest animas they've ever met, not to mention the strange voice in their heads. Husky was too stunned by the voice, he didn't even pay attention to what they were saying, until 'Pittoo' and 'Pit' yelled out in outrage.

"What? ! Y-you mean...We're stuck here for a month? ! Y-you've got to be kidding me..." Pit yelled, putting his hand on his head.

_"I'm sorry, Pit. There's just no other way. The thunderstorm in Skyworld was obviously sent from Hades and-"_

"And? That's the understatement of the year, Palutena..." D. Pit grumbled, folding his wings.

_"Well, yes but-"_

"Whoa whoa whoa! What's going on here? ! What exactly _are_ you? Who's that voice and-" Husky started but was shushed by Nana with a finger on his lips.

"I think there's a simpler way in going with this..." Nana started. She turned to the two 'angels' and continued,"WHAT'S GOING ON HERE? !"

_"Children, children. Let me explain...Wait. You can hear me?"_

"Of course we can hear you! Who are you?" Husky replied, angered not only about Nana but because of the fact that all of this was going way over his head.

_"Sigh. Okay, let me answer your questions one by one. I am the Goddess of Light, Palutena. These two infront of you are my angels, Pittoo, and Pit,"_ Palutena explained.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. First off, lady. I am no servant to you, Palutena so stop calling me 'your angel' and second, stop calling me Pittoo! Goodness Gracious!" Dark Pit exclaimed.

_"Touchy, Touchy. Fine, then I'll just call you Ptooey from now on," _Palutena teased.

"Woman! This is no time to be joking around! I'm about to explode right now so hurry up and explain the situation to the humans! ! !" Dark Pit snapped.

Pit smacked him. The nerve of the two! "Pittoo! That is no way to talk to Lady Palutena! After taking you in and giving you the power of flight! Say sorry!"

"..." Dark Pit's anger was boiling quick. "Inhale...exhale...inhale...exhale..." he mumbled.

"Hmm? What was that?" Pit questioned.

"Nothing. Just. Nothing."

_"Rrriiight...anyways, like I was saying...Hades' thunderstorm in Skyworld was combined with the power of another god. Personally, my guess is on Ares, god of war and bloodlust. They combined their power together and when you and your counterpart there were hit at the same time, it seemed as though to open a rift in the universe and it combined both our worlds, but only long enough for Pit and Dark Pit to enter your world, children," _Palutena explained. "_... What are your names, children?"_

Cooro brought his wings back in. "I'm Cooro and this is Senri!" he smiled before hugging Senri with one arm.

"The name's Husky, L-lady...Palutena, is it?" Husky answered. For once, he was actually scared for his life since he was talking to a goddess. An _actual_ goddess!

"My name is Nana, ma'am!" Nana exclaimed, not knowing if Palutena could hear her.

"Gosh, no need to scream, Nana..." Pit sighed.

_"It's very nice to meet you all, and no need for such formalities. Just, Lady Palutena is perfect," _Palutena explained. _"Boys, I'm very sorry to inform you but my powers can't stretch any further than giving food, granting your strength in you weapons and speaking. In other words..." _

"Awww man! No flight? That sucks..." Pit cursed in sadness.

_"What was that, Pit?"_ Palutena asked.

"I-I mean, of course. I understand Lady Palutena!" Pit corrected himself.

"Tch, suck-up." Dark Pit chuckled.

"Shut up, Pittoo," Pit replied.

_"Here we go again..."_ Palutena facepalmed.

"Make me, Pit-stain puppet!" Dark Pit growled back.

"Are they always like this?" Husky asked.

_"Uh-huh, afraid so..." _

"Sigh. Guess I have to break it up now..." Husky sighed as he grabbed his staff and bonked the two twin angels on their heads.

"Ouch!" they both complained, holding onto their heads.

Husky closed his eyes and breathed in and then out. Honestly, his annoyed meter was blasting off the roof as he continued, "Okay, so let me get this straight. You two are angels. Real angels. WHO CANNOT FLY. And that voice I'm hearing is this 'Lady Palutena' person and-"

"Um, excuse mee~ She's not just 'some person'. She's the Goddess of Light!" Pit interupted.

"Um...yyyes...The, ah, Goddess of Light, Palutena..?" Husky paused to see Pit nod violently. "O...kaaay? Well, anyways...you're telling me you're from another world...and you're stuck here for a month until what again..?"

_"Well, until...actually, all I know is that you have to stay for a month...Hades and Ares are bound to show up sometime to try and get to you two. And at that time, I'll bring you two back at the right time, okay?" _Palutena explained.

"I'm just gonna pretend you didn't say that..." Dark Pit said, crossing his arms again.

"O..kaay?" Nana tilted her head and raised an eye brow. "This is all getting _way _too weird for me..."

"I know right! Seeing someone with black wings too is all too awesome!" Cooro smiled enthusiastically, putting his hands into balls.

"Um, excuse me? They're _shadowy teal,_" Dark Pit corrected the crow +anima.

"Right, right," Cooro waved him off while he just rolled his eyes.

"Well, what are we supposed to do in the meanwhile?" Pit asked.

_"Well, you COULD blend in for a month."_

"Ah, actually, that's gonna be a bit hard," Nana said. "I mean, you can't hide your wings and people here aren't very..."

"...Acceptant to...different people like us..." Husky finished. He turned to Dark Pit. "_Especially_ to ones with black wings like yourself...how should I put it...they think they're 'messengers of death'..."

Cooro winced and looked away. Pit just blinked while Dark Pit started laughing. "Ha ha ha! How stupid could humans get? Just because we have black wings, does that automatically make us 'messengers of death' or whatever?"

"He has a point," Nana admitted, nodding in agreement. Senri just stood there, confused.

"They're just afraid, huh?" Pit looked up. "They're afraid that humans could be different, huh?"

"That's...that's exactly correct," Husky said, in shock at how the angel caught on so fast.

"So how are we to go on with this?" Dark Pit asked, trying to change such a depressing topic.

"We could always cover your wings with a cape!" Cooro suggested with a wide grin on his face.

It looked as a vein was popped in Pit's head since his wings started flapping as if he just found the cure to his flight problem. "Oh no! No way, no how! Hiding an angel's wings is like...is like...is like hiding an angel's wings! It's crazy! I'll never do it! Nope! Never!"

"For once, I actually agree with the puppet," Dark Pit's face cringes as the words left his mouth. "Ew, those words tasted sour..."

_"I'm sorry, boys but Cooro's completely right. I've done a bit of research from Skyworld and the people of that world aren't the nicest when it comes to cross-breed humans." _Palutena agreed.

"Cross-bree- hey!" Husky growled.

_"Oops! Sorry, Husky," _giggled the goddess. Husky just rolled his eyes.

"Whatever. Okay, so we're gonna 'hide' our wings, is that correct? Then how're are we going on about that?" Dark Pit sighed, finally giving up on the 'rebellion' on the whole idea.

Husky stroked his chin. "Hmm...we have a bit of money. We could make it to the next town over. It's not that far, anyways. We could just make it on foot there and then when we get there, one of us could buy two capes. I volunteer me, since if Nana goes out, she'll buy the whole store and if Cooro was sent out, he'll get sidetracked by the food stands. Either that or people will see his anima marks."

"Yeah, what's up with that anyways?" Pit asked, raising an eyebrow and crossing his arms. "You never fully answered our questions earlier..."

_"Ahem, I belive I could answer your questions. 'Animas' are humans with animal abilities. They get these abilities if they're in a bit of a pinch. As in, their 'inner animal' kicks in to save them, well, depending on the situation, of course," _Palutena explained.

Pit gave a confused look to the sky. "What do you mean by that?"

"She means like, let's say you're drowning. That's...what happened to me that got me my anima. I was drowning...and my fish anima saved me by giving me gills...that's basically what happened," Husky explained, hesitating in some parts.

The white angel studied him for a moment and then smiled. "Well, you're lucky you survived, Husky."

Husky forced a smile and nodded. "Y-yeah."

"Well, we better get a move on, right?" Cooro smiled and jumped up and down while Dark Pit facepalmed.

"Not another one..." he mumbled.

"You too, eh?" Husky smirked.

Dark Pit rolled his eyes in agreement. "Oh, you have noooo idea..."

And with that they started off, only to have Cooro and Pit complain about their hunger.

* * *

**Me: -squishes face- that...was a complete...failure...**

**Pit: Oh, don't be sad! That was fun! -^^-**

**Me: that's easier said than done...-sigh- i felt as if that went TOO smoothly. **

**Husky: I somehow agree. I mean, one wouldn't be so easy going when it comes to meeting a real life angel. **

**Me: OH YOU SHUT YOUR FACE, FISH. **

**Husky: not you too...T_T**

**Dark Pit: -chuckles-**

**Husky: T~T meep...**

**Dark Pit: ...peem o3o **

**Me: ...-_-" is he always like this..?**

**Pit: Ooh, yurp. **

**Me: ah, I see. Well, guys? **

**everyone: please review! bai bai! ^^**


	3. Chapter 3 What a drag

**I own nothing but the plot :P **

**enjoy~**

* * *

Dark Pit's P.O.V.

Husky just left to go buy whatever it was. A cape? Ugh. I hope it's nothing stupid-looking.

It's so strange, having a city litterally surrounded by a forest. Well, I guess it's smart considering this place is infested with criminals and such, but still. It's strange.

Cooro had this stupid idea to hide in the trees while we wait for Husky to return in case we're spotted and stuff. I started,"What? No, that's stupid. Why would we-"

"Haaah! Haaaah! Th-the Messanger of D-death!" a voice from behind us exclaimed. We spun around to see a fat man pointing at _me_ with a frightened face.

I facepalmed. "Wow, humans _are _stupid..."

The man started freaking out and ran into what looked like a circle...

Nana grunted and said,"Cover your ears."

"Huh? Why?" Pit-stain asked.

"Just do it!" Nana comanded.

Me, Pit-stain, Cooro and Senri covered our ears as her bat wings and ears stretched out. She opened her mouth and then let out what sounded like a screech. It was so loud, not even covering my ears helped. It stung right in the core of my ears, I promise, I think they started to bleed. The next thing I knew, the fat man was passed out on the grass.

I looked around to see Cooro and Senri unplugging their ears. I unplugged mine but all i heard was a very eery and annoying sound blocking all other noise.

...

How did I know this was going to happen?

Dang you, Hades...

I looked at Pit-stain and he had that same clueless expression. Either he's been turned deaf or that's just his face...

I rubbed my ears with my knuckles to try to unplug it. It usually works, but in some cases, it makes it even worse so I have to be careful.

After what seemed like hours, I finally got it unplugged. I sighed and looked to Cooro, who seemed like he was waiting for my decision. Senri dragged the man's body somewhere else and Nana was doing who knows what...

I sighed and finally agreed, saying,"Fine, whatever."

Cooro's face blossomed into a smile and he brought out his wings which confused me. These people sure bring out their '+...anima' a lot...

"Uh, what're you doing?" my 'brighter twin' asked with a confused look.

"Well, you need help to get on the tree, right?" Cooro grinned.

I frowned even further, if that were possible. I shook my head, imagining the look on Pit's face if he sees a black angel being carried by a human with wings. I just- no. I can do this myself!

I blinked to see Pit already getting a free lift up the tree by the bubbly human boy. I rolled my eyes as he came down and aimed to grab me. I pulled away and snapped,"Not on my watch, human. I can do it myself."

...If only I knew how...T_T

Okay, DP, don't embarrass yourself infront of these _humans. _Pfft, forget that, I can't louse up infront of Pit! Ugh, that would suck completely. I'm better than that white flightless angel.

...Oh, what if I...Yeah, that could work.

I summoned the Tiger claws**((A/N: man , I love those))** and ran towards the tree infront of my. I stuck my left claw into the tree and then the right and then left again. I continued this pattern until I reached a thick branch and sat on it.

Hmph, not bad, eh?

I showed them.

I smirked at them and hid myself behind the other leaves and branches.

About ten minutes passed and Cooro appeared out of nowhere and nearly startled me off the branch! My heart lurched into my throat but I regained myself.

"So, Pittoo. I find it funny how your name is 'Dark Pit' and you're Pit's twin," he said.

I smirked,"Oh, yeah? Well, I find it funny how _your_ name is 'Cooro' and your 'anima' is a crow."

He almost fell out of the tree at that, which amused me. I smirked and laid back on the branch, back on the sturdy bark tree and hands behind my head. I closed my eyes slowly.

"But-but, why are you called 'Dark Pit?' Shouldn't you have, y'know a name other than that? What's your background with that name?" the annoying black bird called 'Cooro' chirped.

Little pest. I grunted and pinched the skin between my eyebrows. I looked to him and said,"Look, Cooro, I-"

"He's me!" Pit came from nowhere from the top of the tree like Cooro, head hanging down.

I was dumbfounded. I looked to the tree he was at and then looked back to him. "What the- where did you- How did you-"

"Huh?" Cooro tilted his head. "What do you mean, 'he's me'?"

I grunted and facepalmed, dragging my skin down with my hand. "Uuuugh..."

Pit looked down, well, from my perspective since he was upside-down anyways, and explained,"Well, y'see, there was this mirror called 'The Mirror of Truth' and-"

"No! No! NNNO! You are _not_ going to tell a _human_ the affairs of an _angel _like _us! _No. Not _'us'_. You are not telling him _my _background! And that. Is. Final!" I growled, anger seering through my veins.

Pit just blinked at me and made a little bratty look. "Okay, fine, _'Mother'..."_

I growled and pulled his arms down so he fell out of the tree. With a big, satisfying, _thud! _he fell to the grassy ground. I smirked and closed my eyes to take a small nap again until the little batty nut came.

"Well, that was very mean, Pittoo! Is this how you normally treat your brother?" Nana growled, flying up.

"WHERE DO YOU PEOPLE COME FROM? !" I yowled.

Pit came climbing up the tree the same way I did and rubbed his head. "Ouch, dude, that hurt..."

"Tch. Whatever. Will you just leave me alone already? Goddess, you're annoying..." I grumbled and tuned out the three nuts' lecturing.

* * *

Normal P.O.V.

Husky wandered through the new village. He grunted after passing so many markets and shops. He stopped and put his hand on his forhead. _How did I get into this? _he wondered tiredly.

He was about to quit and leave until a girl walked up to him. "Um...e-excuse me, m-mister but..um..."

The icy-haired boy turned to the brunette. "What is it? Spit it out already."

The girl winced and looked down. "U-um...That is...W-would I intrest you in some...um...rare clothing..?"

Husky tilted his head ever so slightly. " 'Rare clothing'?"

"U-um! Y-yes! You see, me and my mother m-make rare clothing b-but no one seems to be interested in them..." the girl explained.

Husky thought about it for a moment. _What sort of clothing...? _He pondered the thought of going to see and after awhile, he agreed to go, saying,"Yyyeah, I guess checking it out wouldn't hurt anybody. Sure, kid. I'll go."

At once, the girl's face enlightened into a smile. "Thank you, mister!" she exclaimed and started to pull on Husky's arm. "This way, Mister! It's this way!"

"Wh-whoa! H-hey! Watch it!" Husky exclaimed. After about 10 minutes, they finally stopped at a run-down shack. The brunette girl in braids walked to the rotten wooden door with nails sticking out everywhere and twisted the rusty knob. "What is this place?" Husky asked, walking into the shack with the girl.

"This is my home. Y-you see, my mother is very sick and we-we're very poor. This house used to be so beautiful but now that my daddy is gone, the house has been so run-down," the girl explained, walking up to a table of assorted colors and piled up clothing. It sort of looked like a big rainbow mountain. Husky blinked.

"So this is..." Husky started, following the simple girl.

She turned around to him and said,"These are the clothes me and my mom have made! All of them are for sale! Take your pick."Husky nodded to her and started searching the mess of cloth. About ten minutes passed and he had found nothing that peeked his interest. The girl tilted her head. "What's wrong? Did you find anything that suites you or no?"

"No, it's not that...I just...Do you have any capes or something..?" he asked.

She made a thoughtful look and then nodded. "Yeah, I think we have something like that..." she started to dig into the mountain. One white and one black. They both had a gem incrested in the scarf part. It reminded him of the two angels. The black had a blue gem, as blue as the sky, while the white had a crimson gem, as red as blood. "This is very cheap; it was the first project me and Mama made together...but you could have it for 10 each." she explained.

Husky studied it. They were good quality capes but he couldn't possibly take something that held so many memories. He shook his head. "I couldn't possibly-"

"No, that's alright, really! I really need the money to take care of Mama!" the girl exclaimed.

Husky studied her anxious look and nodded. "Thank you. Here, take it." he said and passed 30.

"B-but, mister! This is too much! I couldn't take this!" the girl exclaimed.

"No, take it. You need it," Husky said.

The girl looked at the money and then Husky and smiled. "Thank you!" she smiled. "U-um...M-may I have your name? Mine is Tiana!"

"I'm Husky," he replied. "See you around, Tiana."

and with that he left.

* * *

**yeah, got bored :/ see ya! please review!**


End file.
